Hopeless: Ali
by elisah98
Summary: I think Bella and Edward's honeymoon needs a nice little interruption. This is where I bring in new characters when Emmett  oh, dear Emmett  suddenly gets out of control!


I felt hopelessly outwitted as I searched Isle Esme for any sign of Edward. After our long, blissful night of love in the ocean, he demanded that we wouldn't have sex for an entire week and we would spend time together doing fun and exciting activities. And right now, I was in the middle of trying to find Edward in a not-so-fun game of hide and seek. He offered to go first, but I refused. I thought it would be easy to find Edward. But I was so wrong it wasn't even funny.

"Eddwaaaard! Eddwaaaaaarrrdddd?" I called, hoping he would come out and show himself. The sound of leaves cracking made me spin around, only to find a small bird prancing and hopping around. I sighed in despair and plopped down on the dry residue of the leaves. The happy chuckle came from behind me, making me smile. I jumped to my feet and threw my arms around Edward.

"Aren't you supposed to at least TRY to find me?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me.

"I did, for about an hour. I don't like being away from you." I complained, looking up into his beautiful golden eyes. Sadness deepened in his eyes from the reminder of that awful time, but brightened with the spark of a new idea. He scooped me up in his arms and ran quickly to the sandy beach where we were last night. My eyebrows raised slightly as he stood me up.

"I thought you said we weren't going to—"

"No, of course not, love." Edward mused, kneeling down. He motioned for me to lay down beside him. As soon as I did, he started covering me with sand, leaving only my head uncovered. I couldn't sit up I was so deep under.

"Ok, so what are we doing here?" I grumbled, trying to see how I could get out.

"I'm… a little bored." Edward admitted, scooping shells up and decorating my sand covered body. I looked up at him, wanting him more than anything in the world. Tomorrow would be the end of the week. I felt I deserved some fun, I had hiked, swam, snorkeled, and anything you could think of. Edward chuckled, grabbing my hand and helped me up. I threw a handful of sand at his face as I ran to the cottage.

"Oh, you're going doooown!" Edward shouted, chasing me. He caught me just as I reached the bathroom sink. I slammed the door and locked it, shoving Edward towards the bathtub.

"No no no no no! We aren't doing this, sorry love." Edward said, pulling his shirt back down right after I shoved it up.

"Come on!" I groaned, pushing his shirt back up. "I did EVERYTHING you wanted me to do, it's my turn to have fun!"

Edward looked at me with both a longing and a stubborn look in his eye. He sighed and started the water. I giggled with victory and kissed him ferociously on the lips, my tongue doing a dance in his mouth. He cupped my face and pushed me against the wall, kissing me back. I felt myself dripping wet as I pulled his shirt completely off. He tore my blouse apart, letting it fall to the floor. He picked me up and jumped in the shower, laughing and kissing me still. The steaming water flowed around us, making each kiss and touch more powerful. By the time he paused to let me breathe, he was in only his boxers and I was in my bra and panties. Edward moaned and kissed me harder, fumbling with my bra clasp. Soon I sat on top of him, topless. He massaged my breasts and stomach, forcing me against the tiled wall. I tore his soaked boxers the same time he tore my thong off. He rubbed the tip of himself around my warm entrance, causing me to moan and force my lips harder against himself. He suddenly pulled himself away, looking hopelessly into my eyes. I sighed and leaned against the bathtub rim.

"I'm…sorry…" Edward groaned, touching my cheek.

"This isn't fair." I said as I tangled with his hair, pulling him closer to me. I marveled at his naked body, a smile appearing on my face. Edward suddenly threw himself against me, shoving himself inside of me. A gasp flew out of my lips as he thrusted up and down. Warm, sticky liquid exploded inside of me as I screamed his name repeatedly. Edward looked at me happily, wrapping his arms around my body. Sweat beaded down my forehead and dripped down to the floor. The shower water twisted around into the drain.

Just as suddenly as he began, Edward separated himself from me, but kept his arms twisted around me.

"I love you." He mumbled, tired. He kissed the back of my drenched neck repeatedly.

"Love you too." I said right before the phone rang. Edward stepped out of the shower and handed me a towel after wrapping one around himself. He chuckled happily as he walked slowly towards the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Rosalie." A frantic voice shouted into the receiver. Then the voice started talking so quickly I couldn't understand anything. The look on Edward's face twisted into a look of horrid agony.

"Ok, ok, calm down Rose. Here's Bella." He whispered before throwing the phone at me and started rushing towards the door.

"What do you want Rose?" I said, "What's the matter?"

Even before Rose spoke, I knew something was terribly wrong. She would never contact Edward before trying Carlisle or Esme…or Emmett.

"It's Emmett," She blubbered, her once beautiful voice now broken and full of depression and panic, "He j-just lost control, usually it's Jasper, but he ne-never even,"

"What? Spit it out!"

"He..he…BIT a human..One from Forks High School, the girl was bleeding, Emmett hadn't hunted in awhile, and he just lost control and bit her…she's turning into a vampire!"

For once in my life, I believed Rosalie. I felt a sudden burst of dizziness right before Edward flew through the door and grabbed the phone.

"Rose, Bella and I will be there shortly. Restrain Emmett if you can, please try and talk to Carlisle, or someone—"

"I ALREADY TRIED THAT EDWARD CULLEN, DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN _RESTRAIN _EMMETT?" Rose shouted, "HE'S A FUCKING GIGANTIC VAMPIRE!" My eyes widened, I never knew such words could come out of her mouth.

"We'll be there, Rose, we'll be there! Hold on, please, just HOLD ON!" Edward hissed, grabbing a handful of my suitcase's contents and flinging them at me. He ran around with a towel loose around his waist throwing random things in a bag. He kept checking the clock repeatedly and shaking his head. Rose seemed to be continuing to talk to him on the other end of the phone cause I heard him mumble.

I got dressed quickly and started packing my clothes in my suitcase and throwing my toothbrush, hairbrush, and other stuff in another bag. By the time I was finished I heard Edward hang up the phone and rush over to me.

"You're done, packed EVERYTHING? Because I'm afraid we can't come back." Edward's eyes were full of pain and desperation.

"Yeah. Are we going to get there on…time?"

"It's too late. Rose just got a hold of Carlisle, and Ali is definitely going to be a vampire."

"Ali's her name?"

"Yeah. I just bought two plane tickets. We'll be home in five hours."

"That's a little faster than before," I mused, before continuing.

"Is..this going to affect…my change?"

"Yeah." Edward looked at me. "You'll be changed sooner than we wanted."

I felt a surge of guilty happiness as I took his words and thought about them.

"When..?"

"…" Edward paused, looked away.

"…Edward?"

"Carlisle wanted me to do it as soon as you're home. He seems to think newborns calm each other down, so it's easier." Edward picked up my bags and threw them in the car that was parked right by the house. It was a pure black jeep with screens and zip up windows. It didn't have a roof, so I assumed it didn't rain often here. Edward threw the bags in the trunk and flew into the drivers seat. I flung myself in the passenger seat and buckled up. I knew, since Edward was in a rush, he would drive so much more faster than I would prefer. Soon we were at the airport and in the plane. I curled up in my seat, leaning comfortably against Edward's stone shoulders. He sighed and closed his eyes just as I fell asleep.


End file.
